Blackwater Taylor Swift Songfic OneShots
by Upstairs.Brain
Summary: All of the BTSSO that you love are here, they just are all in one place now. Make's my like 100x easier. R
1. I'd Lie

**Just something I wrote after my math test.**

**This story goes out to Alice, my bestie. I LOVE YOU ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own **_**Twilight**_** and its characters. Nor do I own 'I'd Lie'.**

**-----;(**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

Leah wasn't sure of anything anymore. She hadn't been sure of anything since her dad died. Her dad had died and she's been thrown into the crazy world of werewolves and vampires and she couldn't escape. She couldn't escape, no matter how much it was suffocating her.

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

She couldn't believe anything anyone told her anymore, no matter how much she wants to. So when Jacob shows up at her door one day in the pouring rain crying to her that the stupid half-leech he had imprinted on had left him for Nahuel, she'd laughed and said, "Hurts like a bitch, don't it?"

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
And I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

So now she's sitting on her bed sobbing, because Jacob is hurt, and there's nothing she can do about it. Because in reality, she can't put her feelings for him into words. She doesn't trust her heart enough to even possibly consider that maybe they were meant to be.

_  
He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you..._

Leah wasn't sure of anything anymore. Except for one thing: She was in love with Jacob Black. And as she drifted into sleep, she let the music say what words couldn't.

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie_


	2. Missing You

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Twilight, Leah, Jacob, Seth, or Billy. Nor do I own _Missing You_.

**243345456243568468543543254135732413574354638732435732413573213567354357**

Leah sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, crying. She'd been sitting there all day and most of the night.

_Everytime  
I think of you  
I always catch  
My breath  
I'm still  
Standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why  
You left me  
And there's a storm  
That's raging through  
My frozen heart tonight_

She'd imprinted. His name was Taylor. He was a waiter at her favorite restaurant.

_I hear your name  
In certain circles  
And it always  
Makes me smile  
I spent my time  
Just thinkin'  
About you  
And it's almost  
Driving me wild_

She was supposed to be complete now, right? She was supposed to be happy, wasn't she? But she wasn't. She didn't love Taylor. She loved the one guy who couldn't love her back.

_But it's my heart  
That's beggin down  
This long distance  
Line tonight_

Leah couldn't remember how long she'd loved Jacob Black. It had to have started around her joining of his pack. Back before the half-leech was born. Something to do with not having Sam in her head all the time (or vice-versa) helped her get over him. Helped her fall for someone else.

_And I  
Ain't missin' you  
At all  
Since you've  
Been gone away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter  
What I might say_

And then her plane of love had crash landed when Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee. He stayed with them, went wherever they went.

_There's a message  
In the wires  
And I am sendin' you  
A signal tonight  
You don't know  
How desperate  
I've become  
And It looks  
Like I'm loosein'  
This fight_

He came to her house the night before they left. To say goodbye. She held strong until he left. She even gave him a hug. But as soon as her front door was closed, Leah sobbed her heart out.

_But it's my heart  
That's breakin' down  
This long dusty  
Road of mine_

She stayed like that, in a puddle of Leah, for hours. Then, finally, after much pleading from Seth and her mom, she picked herself up off the floor and started washing the dishes like nothing had happened. In truth, she was just trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think of Jacob.

_But I ain't  
Missin' you  
At all  
Since you've  
Been gone away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter  
What my friends say_

A couple years had gone by, and Billy Black had finally died. Leah was at home, sitting on her couch, channel surfing, when Seth had come in and told her that Billy had died. She stared at Seth for a long time. Then she burst out laughing and smiling like the sun finally coming out. Seth got really mad and stormed off to his room. But Leah never stopped smiling. As twisted as it was, Leah was happy Billy had died. Because Billy's death meant Jacob was coming back. Maybe not forever, but for a while.

_And there's a message  
That I'm sendin' out  
Like a telograph  
To you or something  
I can't bridge  
This distance  
Honey  
Stop this heart  
Ache all alone_

When Jake finally got home, Leah sobered up immediately. No sense in making him feel worse, right? No, of course not. Instead, Leah became his shoulder to cry on, his comfort.

_I ain't missin' you  
At all  
Since you've  
Been gone away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter  
What my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've  
Been gone away  
I ain't missin' you  
Yeah, no matter  
What your friends say_

And then, it came time fir him to leave again. She had hoped that this wouldn't have to happen. But hopes and reality are two entirely different things. So Jacob left, and Leah became her little puddle again.

_Hey, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Life went on, and one by one, the Quileute werewolves died off with their imprints. Finally, finally, Leah's time came. She had stopped phasing after marrying Taylor a couple years after Billy's death. Taylor had died a few years ago. Now Leah was finally joining him.

_I ain't missin' you  
At all  
Since you've  
Been gone away  
I ain't missin' you  
Nooo_

Jacob never knew how much he meant to her. How much she wished he was hers. But what Leah never knew was how much Jacob wished he could be hers.


	3. Your Face

**So…who got Twilight??? Cz I know I did!!! LOL. Here's yet another Blackwater Taylor Swift Songfic oneshot. Wow, that's a mouthful.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Leah leaned against her doorway crying. She knew that this day was inevitable, but it still didn't make it any easier. Jacob had finally said his goodbyes to the people of La Push. He was off to venture the world with the Cullens. With _her_. His imprint. _Renesmee. _Leah though the half-leech's name with disgust, and jealousy. She had everything Leah had wanted for the past few years. And now, Renesmee had taken that one person away from Leah, leaving her to cope on her own.

_Another girl sings about a boy_

She sees his face in every space,  
Every room and I know  
That if I turn around you won't be there  
If I close my eyes will you be there?  


The salty tears slowly made their way down her face. Why did this always happen to her? Was it just her that Fate hated? O was it her choice in men?

_I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face  
_

Leah looked at her bedside table. On it was a framed picture of her, Jacob, and Seth from a few months back. They were soaking wet, as they had just come from First Beach. They were laughing and smiling, and Jake had his arm around Leah. She smiled, remembering that day. It had been a rare sunny day in La Push.

_I've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
And I hope it never falls_

I hope I never lose that feeling  
I used to get when you called  
And then I wondered to myself  
Who were you, where are you  
Were you ever here at all

Leah slid down her door until she was sitting on the floor with her back against the door. She took in a deep, shuddering breath. She had to be stronger than this. She couldn't cry. Jacob had left her in charge of the Pack, and she couldn't do that if she was downing in her own tears.

_I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face  
_

So Leah picked herself up and dusted off her jeans. She took one long last look at the picture on her table, and fell to the floor in a puddle of tears.

_That girl in the song had it so good  
I wish I could close my eyes and see you  
I wish the sky had your face  
And the oceans had your eyes  
And the sunset had your lips  
And I had you_

'_Oh, screw it_', she thought. Sometimes even Pack leaders had to break down and cry sometimes.

_I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face_


	4. Tied Together With A Smile

**Hey, hey, hey!! I realized I've been doing a lot of unreleased songs for my one-shots. So I thought that I'd do one that was actually on an album for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters and whatnot. Nor do I own **_**Tied Together With a Smile**_**. Put it this way: If you've heard of it or think you've heard of it, I don't own it.**

**EIPEIPEIPEIPEIPEIPEIP**

Leah ran a brush through her too-short black hair. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. Her hair hung against her head like always: very flat. She knew that if she felt like it, she could make it look like that pixie vampire's. What was her name? Oh, well. It didn't matter. Nothing honestly mattered anymore. She wasn't pretty. Not that she cared. She had never cared about how she looked. It was just that spending a lot of her time around those perfect leeches, Leah had to take a hit on her self-esteem.

_Seems the only one who doesnt see your beauty _

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you _

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty, but thats not true, _

_Because I know you _

She walked downstairs, passing her mother in the kitchen. The front door opened just as she was reaching for the knob, and in walked Seth and Jacob. Leah sucked in a sharp breath. Seeing Jacob always made her do that. They looked at her funny, and she rushed out the door.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it _

_The water's high, you're jumping into it _

_And letting go, and no one knows that _

_You cry, but you don't tell anyone _

_That you might not be the golden one _

_And you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone _

Walking down the main road on the reservation, Leah wiped away the tears slowly making their way down her face. There was something about Jacob that drew her in. But that same thing pushed her away. He reminded her so much of Sam, saying how much he hates having his choices taken away. And then, when it finally happens, he acts like it's the best thing in the world. That was the part that pushed her away. Jacob was also different from Sam. Jacob seemed to actually _care_. Of course Sam cared, too. But Jacob's way of caring was trying to imagine what it's like, whatever you're going through. Sam just said it would all be okay. Like he did the night he left her for Emily. But it would never really be okay.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted _

_'Cause you're giving it away like its extra change _

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket _

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain _

_Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay _

_Not his price to pay... _

Leah found her favorite cliff edge, and sat down. The tears were coming faster and faster now. She looked up towards the darkening sky and wished she could grow wings. Then she could fly away from this Hell hole of a town. She'd always wanted to see the world, after all.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it _

_The water's high, you're jumping into it _

_And letting go, and no one knows that _

_You cry, but you don't tell anyone _

_That you might not be the golden one _

_And you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone _

She smiled at the thought of seeing the world, and then frown, remembering that was what Jacob was going to be doing soon. With _them_. Her sobs grew louder and louder, until they were carried away with the wind, and off to places she wished she could be.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it _

_The water's high, you're jumping into it _

_And letting go, and no one knows that _

_You cry, but you don't tell anyone _

_That you might not be the golden one _

_And you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone _

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it _

_The water's high, you're jumping into it _

_And letting go, and no one knows that _

_You cry, but you don't tell anyone _

_That you might not be the golden one _

_And you're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone _

_You're tied together with a smile _

_But you're coming undone _

_Goodbye, baby _

_With a smile, baby, baby _

_Oh_


	5. Untouchable

**Yet another Blackwater Taylor Swift Songfic One-shot has entered into my mind. I might just end up putting these into one big story that's just a collection of BTSSO (haha).**

**This BTSSO is dedicated to Craig Deering and the rest of Team B who made **_**Less Bush, More Weed**_**, because that video gave me the idea for the car and the rain. Also, to Jake and Eric. Without the two of them, I would have no heartbreak to use for the emotion. I love you guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that you think you've ever heard of before.**

**PAGE BREAK (--EAT IT--)**

Leah drove silently, staring out of her windshield into the pouring rain. She had finally left La Push. She just couldn't take it anymore. Leah couldn't just smile, and say that she was okay; or make a sarcastic comment on how disgusted she was whenever she saw _them_ together. In truth, she was so jealous of _her_. What she wouldn't give to hold him in her arms; to have him smile like that at her.

_Untouchable like  
A distant diamond sky  
Mmm  
I'm reaching out  
And I just  
Can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you_

The rain pattered louder now, increasing in the number of drops hitting the windshield, roaring like a lion. Leah looked off of the road, and saw a russet wolf running alongside her car. She cursed under her breath, mad at herself for not seeing this coming. He would never let her just pick up and leave. He would demand a reason why. Why the hell she was leaving. Of course, she would lie and say she couldn't handle Sam and Emily anymore. But of course she would be lying. She'd gotten over Sam and Emily a long time ago. She didn't care about them anymore. She and Emily had made up, they were friends again.

_Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone_

No, it would always just be _him_. It would always be _his_ face she longed to see when she woke up, for it to be _her_ that he kissed with such passion. But it never would be. They would never end up happily ever after. No, there was no happy ending meant for her. She would always be pining after the one guy who she thought was the one, but never really was in the first place.

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven  
_

The wolf was still running, and she sped up a bit, trying to out drive it. Eventually, he would have to get tired and stop. And she would just keep going, leaving La Push and the heartbreak that came with it behind. She could start somewhere new. Start over. Without all the judgment. She could get a job, a house. Hell, she could even get a friggin _boyfriend_. She could forget all about _him_.

_Oh  
In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you  
By my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
I'm caught  
Up in you  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  


Of course, she knew that would never happen. She could never forget about him. He was just too addicting. But, then again, she had also said the same thing about Sam, and she'd forgotten all about him by now. Time would heal her.

_Untouchable burning  
Brighter than the sun  
And when you're close  
I feel like coming undone_

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, ohwa, oh  


She silently wished the wolf following her would never leave, that he would just keep running behind her, leaving all of his past behind him as well. But that could never happen. Eventually, he would figure out that she wasn't going to turn around. And then he would head back to _her_, and everything would be all right for him. Because everything she wanted was untouchable.

_In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like  
A million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_


	6. Ony Way Ticket

**So this BTSSO was written a little differently. Normally, I pick out the song I'm going to use and then write the BTSSO to fit. But with this one, I have no song ready, so I'm going to write the BTSSO now, and then try to fit the song in later, hoping for the best.**

**Also, for any of you (probably none) who care, the bar code on the enormous chocolate bar in **_**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**_** is 3600019000. Just thought I'd share some of my useless knowledge with you guys.**

**PAGE BREAK (EAT IT)**

Leah sat in her room with her face pressed against the glass, staring out into the sleet. Another rainy day in La Push. Another day to match the way she felt inside.

_Standing on the border  
Looking out into the great unknown  
I can feel my heart beating faster  
As I step out on my own  
There's a new horizon  
And the promise of favorable wind  
I'm heading out tonight,  
Traveling light  
I'm gonna start all over again_

With Jacob leaving soon with the Cullens, and Sam and Emily's wedding just around the corner, Leah couldn't help but feel a little hopeless. Both of the men she loved at one point or another in her life were getting ready to spend the rest of their incredibly long lives with the woman (or child) that they were made for. Whereas she-Leah, the only female werewolf in the history of forever-was stuck at home with her mother and younger brother. Because she was too afraid and gutless to leave. Of course, no one suspected that. Everyone thought it was to take care of her mother, or Seth. Neither of those were even close to plausible, though. Her mother was one of the strongest people that Leah knew, and Seth had just imprinted on the girl who he'd been crushing on since fourth grade. Neither of them needed her. No, she really just needed them to keep herself from going insane. Seth and her mother were all she had now.

_And buy a one-way ticket  
On a west bound train  
See how far I can go  
Cause I'm gonna go out  
Dancing in the pouring rain  
And talk to someone I don't know  
I will face the world around me  
Knowing that I'm strong enough  
To let you go  
And I will fall in love again  
Because I can  
_

Leah got up and wiped her eyes. She was sick of having every single horrible thing happen to _her_. So she was going to leave, and then all this shit could happen to other stupid girl. She scrambled around her room, shoving things into her one and only suitcase. She didn't put much in it, just a couple of shirts and pairs of jeans and whatnot. She could buy more later.

_Gonna climb the mountain  
And look the eagle in the eye  
I won't let fear clip my wings  
And tell me how high I can fly  
How could I have ever believed  
That love had to be so blind  
When freedom was waiting, d  
Own at the station  
All I had to do  
Was make up my mind  
_

On her way out the door, Leah took the time to scribble a quick note to her mom and Seth, knowing she couldn't just leave them hanging.

**Mom and Seth- I made up my mind. I had to leave, it was just too much for me. Call you when I can. Love, Leah**

_And buy a one-way ticket  
On a west bound train  
See how far I can go  
Cause I'm gonna go out  
Dancing in the pouring rain  
And talk to someone I don't know  
I will face the world around me  
Knowing that I'm strong enough  
To let you go  
And I will fall in love again  
Because I can  
_

She threw her suitcase into the back of her Dodge and left. She left everything behind her, finally getting away from everything that had ever hurt her. Getting away from Sam and Emily. From her dad's death. From being a werewolf. From Jacob.

_Well,  
I have walked through the fire  
And crawled on my knees  
Through the valley  
Of the shadow of doubt  
Then the truth came shining  
Like a light on me  
And now I can see my way out  
_

And finally, _finally_, Leah could breathe again, because at the moment, she had nothing to worry about.

_Buy a one-way ticket  
On a west bound train  
I'm gonna have my breakfast  
With some pink champagne  
Gonna sail the ocean,  
Gonna spread my wings  
Gonna climb that mountain,  
Gonna do everything_


End file.
